icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 MJAHL Season
This is the 2018-19 Maritime Junior A Hockey League season. This is the league's 52nd season dating back the league's founding in 1967 as the Metro Valley Junior Hockey League. It is the league's turn in the rotation to host the Fred Page Cup. On October 13, 2017 the selection of a host location was announced as the Amherst Ramblers were selected as the host team for the 2019 Fred Page Cup. This is the first time Amherst, Nova Scotia has hosted the event. The event will be held at the Amherst Stadium. The event will be held May 2nd to May 5th, 2019 with the winner of the tournament advancing to the 2019 Royal Bank Cup being held in Brooks, Alberta. http://www.cjhlhockey.com/view/cjhl/news-848/news_494274 Membership Changes *On March 23, 2018 the league announced that the Woodstock Slammers would be taking a leave of absence for the 2018-19 season with the intent of either being sold or relocated. It would be later announced on May 6, 2018 that the franchise was being relocated to the E. & P. Senechal Centre in Grand Falls, New Brunswick. The team is participating in the league's Annual General Meeting and Entry draft and will play for the 2018-19 season. A name the team contest was held to choose the new name for the team. The team announced on June 6, 2018 that they would be renamed the Grand Falls Rapids.http://themhl.ca/news.php?news_id=1671177 *On April 15, 2019 the ownership of the St. Stephen Aces announced they would be selling the team.https://www.themhl.ca/statement-by-charlotte-county-hockey-club-inc The league would announce that the team would be relocated to the Grant-Harvery Centre in Fredericton, New Brunswick for the 2019-20 season.https://www.themhl.ca/st-stephen-aces-to-relocate-to-fredericton-n-b-for-2019-20-season The team would be renamed the Fredericton Red Wings after other junior teams that played in Fredericton during the 1960's and the 1980's. Teams |} Standings Eastlink South Eastlink North Canadian Tire Cup Playoffs The league renamed its playoff championship trophy from the Kent Cup to the Canadian Tire Cup as part of a sponsorship agreement with the company. Format The top four teams in each division qualified for the Kent Cup Playoffs. All three rounds will be best-of-seven. The playoff champion (or runners up if the Amherst Ramblers win the Canadian Tire Cup) will advance to the 2019 Fred Page Cup which will be held in Amherst, Nova Scotia hosted by the Amherst Ramblers. The winner of that tournament will qualify for the 2019 National Junior A Championship which is being held in Brooks, Alberta North Division Semifinals *Summerside Western Capitals defeated St. Stephen Aces 4 games to none *Campbellton Tigers defeated Edmundston Blizzard 4 games to 1 South Division Semifinals *Yarmouth Mariners defeated Truro Bearcats 4 games to none *South Shore Lumberjacks defeated Amherst Ramblers 4 games to 3 North Division Final *Campbellton Tigers defeated Summerside Western Capitals 4 games to 2 South Division Final *Yarmouth Mariners defeated South Shore Lumberjacks 4 games to 2 Canadian Tire Cup Final *Yarmouth Mariners defeated Campbellton Tigers 4 games to none References Category:2019 in hockey Category:Maritime Junior A Hockey League